


Whoops i slipped and wrote angst

by William_is_not_here



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Joseph is sad, Only Shipping If You Squint, this is before they started hanging out again, whoops im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_is_not_here/pseuds/William_is_not_here
Summary: All in the title and tags bby
Kudos: 6





	Whoops i slipped and wrote angst

Joseph half expected to be dead.

But he woke up, yet again, still as aching as ever.

What time was it? Six A.M? Three? It didn't matter anyway. Joseph turned to see Squaishey, the only one who didnt leave him. You'd think your best friend whould stay by your side, but you'd be wrong apparently. He couldnt bear to be still any longer, so he rose and went to the kitchen. Joseph had to keep his hands out in front of him to ensure he didnt bump into anything, but he soon reached the sink, and turned the faucet on.

The sound of water rushing assulted his ears, but in a way, he kind of wanted it. No, needed it. It was steady, and constant, and sure. He let the water hit his fingertips, rolling over his skin, then splashed some water on his face once or twice, just to remind himself that he was real; that everything had happened, and was over and done with.

One stupid little fight. It would be funny if he wasnt so misserable. He and Ash fought for forever, going on and on. Insults and screaming, back and forth, argueing over whatever they could think of. Then the topic moved to squid.

And Joseph was sure, so sure, that David was HIS best friend. He had said it so many times. They were best friends, yes. definitely. So why then, did he just. Leave. Why go with Ash instead? And then, of course , EVERYONE went with Ash instead. All of his friends, gone before he knew it.

And Joseph was alone.

Alone, and frightened, and so damn sad. Hell, he would rather have a gun uo to his head then go through this. 

But it was happening.

And Joseph was alone.

He started to shake, as if he were freezing, but it was hellish hot, and dark, and god he was dying, he must be, the air was heavy, and it pressed down on him, and he couldnt breathe,

And Joseph was alone.


End file.
